Música De The Evillious Chronicles
by colularilliane895
Summary: Está história también disponible en Wattpad
1. Chapter 1: 樹の乙女 千年のヴィー ゲンリート

_Michaela así _

(Clarith así)

**_wooden girl thousand year wiegenlied (La china de madera y la canción de cuna milenaria)_**

(Pido mil disculpas por estar viva)

_La chica no se dejaba de quejar_

_Tenía el pelo diferente_

_Al de los demás_

_En el árbol milenario en el bosque_

_La chica se arrodilló y deseó_

_Tener por lo menos un amigo_

_Yo escuché_

_Yo deseaba poder conceder_

_El deseo de aquella chica_

_Pero no había forma de hacerlo_

_Con este cuerpo_

_Justo en ese momento apareció_

_La hechicera caprichosa_

_Gracias a ella yo un espíritu_

_Volví a nacer como humano._

_Yo no sabía nada, de lo existía fuera de este gran bosque_

_Por eso no puedo entender, el porque lloraba aquella chica,_

_Es tan tranquilo que aburre, eso debería ser algo genial, pero_

_Yo aún no puedo entender, ¿porqué hay lágrimas saliendo de tus ojos?_

_Diferentes sueños razas y valores_

_Se han conocido en este día tan especial._

_El eco del juramento llegara al centro de la tierra_

_La Wiengenlied que une un destino de destrucción_

_Nuestras diferencias son, la razón por la que estamos juntas_

_Yo te voy a proteger, quédate a mi lado siempre._

_Yo que fui un espíritu, me he convertido en un ser humano_

_Es quizá por eso que podemos entendernos la una a la otra_

_Estar viviendo en estas calles ha empezado a agitar todo mi ser_

_Pero no importa lo que pase, si tu y yo estamos juntas, todo estará bien_

_Viviendo como humano poco a poco_

_Logré comprender esto que llaman alegría._

_El eco del juramento todo él cielo perforará_

_La Wiengenlied, que une un destino de destrucción_

_A medida que cambiamos, podemos estar en soledad_

_Pero mientras pueda ver tu sonrisa todo esta bien._

_En el banquete nocturno me reuní con el príncipe del país de azul_

_Fue entonces cuando el destino de destrucción comenzó a moverse_

_Tanto me amaba el que rechazo la propuesta de la princesa,_

_Del reino vecino y las llamas de la ira envolvieron a el lugar_

_Nosotras dos, separadas y tan lejos, solo ahora entiendo lo que siento yo por ti._

_El eco del juramento de nuevo a tu lado llegará_

_Incluso si no puedo volver a ser un espíritu_

_Esta resolución se volvió por siempre inquebrantable_

_Quiero decirte cuanto te amo yo a ti._

_Incluso si todas las personas en el mundo_

(Incluso si todas las personas en el mundo)

_Te desprecian y se burlan siempre de ti_

(Me desprecian y se burlan siempre de mi)

_Yo estaré siempre aquí protegiéndote así que_

(Si hubiera alguien que estuviera a mi lado)

_Debes sonreír, siempre a cada instante_

(Entonces yo podría ser finalmente feliz).

_Si puedes vivir después de este trágico final_

_Si podemos volver a reunirnos otra vez_

_Vamos a vivir en el bosque nosotras dos solas_

_Por siempre voy a esperar a tu llegada, amor._

_En el fondo de este pozo_

_La hermosa luna en el cielo de la noche_

_En mi pecho han algo enterrado, un cuchillo_

_El asesino de cabellos de oro, a la fuga se ha dado ya_

_La malvada verdad se pierde, en la oscuridad_

_Un traslucido pelo blanco_

_Una torpe sonrisa_

_Por favor debes de vivir_

_Por favor vete_

_Si pudiera verte otra vez, me gustaría decirte algo_

_Si pudiera yo nacer una vez más_

_Si pudiera yo nacer una vez... más._

**0-0-0**

**Esta canción forma parte de la Saga Story of Evil, es narrada desde el punto de vista de Michaela (La Chica de Verde), por lo cual es una de las canciones más reveladoras de la saga.****Aquí Michaela explica/narra como fue que terminó u obtuvo un cuerpo humano gracias a la Hechicera Caprichosa (Elluka Clockworker) dejando de ser un simple espíritu de la naturaleza.****Todo esto fue debido a que ella escuchó llorar a una joven mujer, Clarith (La Chica de blanco), que pidió un deseo al Árbol del Milenio, el cual era tener amigos, ya que era diferente a los demás aldeanos y era rechazada por ello. El espíritu quería cumplir su deseo, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no podía, así que la hechicera lo solucionó.****Michaela presentía que algo malo se aproximaba, todo desde el momento que conoció al hombre que provenía desde el reino cruzando el mar, Kyle Marlon (El Príncipe de Azul), ya que este se enamoró de ella.****Se aclara que Michaela nunca correspondió los sentimientos de Allen y Kyle, ya que ella se había enamorado de Clarith cuando era un espíritu de la naturaleza.****También queda claro que no fue Allen Avadonia (El Sirviente del Mal) quien la asesinó, ya que él fue quien la ocultó mientras el País Verde era atacado; el verdadero asesino de Michaela era Ney Futapie (Neru), una criada de la Princesa Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (La Hija del Mal) que estaba disfrazada como Allen.**


	2. Chapter 2: トワイライトプランク

_Rin así_

Len así

Meiko así

**_Rin Len así_**

**_Twiright Prank (Broma Del Crepúsculo)_**

_En un lugar que vacío está_

_Me tropecé y empecé a llorar_

_Pero estoy bien, porque sé que es_

_Una broma del crepúsculo_

_Rápido, vamos a casa, antes de que se oscurezca_

Mucho más allá del lago está

Una malvada bestia que se está riendo

*Déjame llevarte hasta mi barriga*

*Para que así podamos jugar juntos*

_Rápido, vamos a casa, antes de ser devorados_

_La pequeña caja que en la playa ocultamos_

La noche ya se la tragó y jamás será encontrada

**_Y entre los dos vamos a dividir todo el crepúsculo_**

_Yo soy el día,_ y yo soy la noche

**_Y juntos, haremos un hermoso crepúsculo_**

_La tercera campanada dice_

_Que la bestia va despertar_

_Y con una mirada llena de maldad_

_Así es como ella nos observa_

_¡Yo no quiero compartir mi merienda con ella!_

Y con un rostro de miseria la bestia

Me dijo que tenía hambre

*Incluso si, yo me comiera a todo el mundo*

*Mi barriga todavía tendría hambre*

Me siento muy mal por ella

¡Así que mi merienda le voy a dar!

*Muchas gracias noble príncipe*

*Por su generosidad*

*Un secreto yo te diré*

*Que oculta el océano*

**_Y entre los dos vamos a dividir todo el crepúsculo_**

No te preocupes, que más tarde yo te diré

El maravilloso secreto que guarda el océano

**_Y entre los dos vamos a dividir todo el crepúsculo_**

_Yo soy el día,_ y yo soy la noche

**_Y juntos, haremos un hermoso crepúsculo_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La canción muestra un fragmento de la vida de la princesa y del siervo como niños pequeños, evitando un misterioso "demonio" en el crepúsculo. El demonio dice que tiene hambre, y los dos, después de haber enterrado un cofre a la orilla del mar, están huyendo de el demonio. Los dos deciden "dividir" el día y la noche entre sí, Rin sería el "día" y Len sería la "noche". Len finalmente se da cuenta que el demonio va a estar siempre con hambre, no importa qué y decide compartir su merienda con el demonio. A cambio, el demonio le dice a Len un secreto sobre el océano (probablemente la leyenda de la botella de vidrio). Len se compromete a compartir al final este secreto con Rin. En la canción se da ha entender la razón porque Rin (Rilliane) no sabia que Len (Alexiel) quien fue adoptado por Leonathr Avadonia y se le cambió él nombre a Allen era su hermano gemelo.

Rilliane al no compartir su merienda término siendo poceida por el demonio


	3. Chapter 3: 七つの罪と罰

Len así

**Gakupo así**

Meiko así

_Rin así_

**_Coro así_**

**_Miku así_**

**Luka**** así**

_Kairo así_

**_Coro así_**

Gumi así*

**_Coro así_**

**_Seven Crimes And Punishments (Siete Crimenes y castigos)_**

¡Comencemos con esto!

**Las siete flores bailarán**

**Los pecados han sido liberados**

**Mientras el esconde**

**Su verdadero rostro**

**En la lujuria se ahogara.**

Las siete semillas caerán

Y florecerán sobre la tierra

Todo se derretirá

De sus jugos nada se salvará

Incluso todo el mundo.

_Sobre la tierra se construirá_

_El reino del mal, jamás será destruido._

**_Los recipientes de los pecados_**

**_Son liberados por los malditos gemelos_**

**_Ellos son quiénes dibujarán_**

**_Cada una de las historias de los_**

**_7 crímenes y castigos._**

**_Dentro de los 7 vientos_**

**_Fluye el veneno por todo el mundo_**

**_La causante de esto_**

**_Nunca más en paz podrá dormir_**

**_Porque por sus pecados pagará._**

**En siete manantiales**

**Refleja a la persona amada**

**Pero lo que ahora se puede ver**

**Es una imagen distorsionada**

**De aquélla persona.**

_En la gran sala oculta bajo tierra_

_Daremos inicio con esta fuerza llamada JUICIO._

**_Todos ellos seguirán buscando_**

**_Obtener su anhelada utopía_**

**_¿Cuál será nuestro castigo o recompensa?_**

**_De cada uno de los_**

**_7 crímenes y castigos._**

**¡Bailemos!**

¡El banquete a comenzado!

_¡De rodillas ante mí!_

**_¡Dulces sueños a todos!_**

**¡Trabajaré muy duro!**

_¡Qué inicié el juicio!_

*¡Arrepiéntete por tus pecados!*

*La canción del Bosque puedo escuchar*

*Me temo que no lo es ese es el sonido de la destrucción*

**_Los recipientes de los pecados_**

**_Son liberados por los malditos gemelos_**

**_Ellos son quiénes dibujarán_**

**_Cada una de las historias de los_**

**_7 crímenes y castigos._**

**_Lulila Lulila._**

0-0-0-0-0-0

La historia comienza con un texto del Libro de Génesis en el Antiguo Testamento de la Biblia de Levin , que describe cómo, al principio, losdioses habían vivido en el paraísoantes de huir durante su destrucción y fundar un nuevo paraíso , que duró solo mil años. Antes de ser destruida por la malicia.

Los cuatro dioses sobrevivientes y sus sesenta y ocho parientes comenzaron a crear un mundo nuevo hasta que solo quedaron los cuatro dioses y seis de sus parientes. El dios del sol entonces desterró y selló a los diosesgemelos y los seis parientes , dejando el mundo a sus criaturasmientras se adentraba en el cielo y el dios de la tierra dormía en la tierra.

Allen Avadonia luego relata cómo memorizó estos versículos bíblicos del aburrimiento de esperar quinientos años en Black Box bajo la instrucción "Sickle's" del dios sol.Después de la repentina destrucción del mundo por "Castigo ", la caja se abre y Allen es saludado por Sickle. Después devolar fuera de la caja, Sickle cuenta que todas las almas han sido arrastradas hasta el Tercer Período mientras se fusiona con el Patio Infernal . El dios entonces le encarga a Allen que revise la historia de ciertos individuosposeídos por los Demons of Sinpara su plan de restaurar las almas a Heavenly Yard.

Enviado a visitar a Held y Michaela , Allen reflexiona sobre su enamoramiento anterior; En respuesta, Sickle reprende al niño y señala sus faltas antes de que Allen se vaya a través de Black Box.El antiguo sirviente aparece en elBosque del Árbol del Milenio,aparentemente restaurado ; En el interior, Allen es recibido por un petirrojo, Michaela, y una Held sin cuerpo, y esta última explica que estaban viendo una ilusión del bosque derivada de sus recuerdos.Después, Michaela lleva a Allen a su cuerpo del Árbol del Milenio y convoca a los vasos del pecado .Aunque Allen trata de hablar en privado con Michaela, ella se apresura a continuar y el chico asiente, tomando la Espada del Veneno .

El demonio de la lujuria saluda al niño ; los dos charlan antes de que la entidad lleve la conciencia de Allen a los restos de Asmodean . [1]La historia luego relata el incidentecausado por el duque Sateriasis Venomania en la vida, conduciendo a su muerte por un vaso de pecado. Al llegar a Lasaland , Allen se dirige a la mansión de Venomania y entra con el demonio y se encuentra con el señor de la mansión rodeado de mujeres. El duque Venomania intenta expulsar a Allen antes de ser detenido y darse cuenta de quién es él.

Sateriasis discute con Allen que tiene un harén a pesar de perder supoder de lavado de cerebro , aunque mucho más pequeño, y los dos discuten sobre sus puntos de vista de su lujuria. Allen luego conversa con Maylis Beelzenia apesar de las protestas de Sateriasis. Después de hablar con Maylis sobre sus complejos sentimientos por el duque, Allen se prepara para irse; antes de hacerlo, Sateriasis le pide que le envíe un IR. Allen está de acuerdo, a pesar de saber que la verdadera naturaleza de la hechicera ha cambiado por completo.

Al salir de la mansión, Allen se encuentra con Gumina Glassred apunto de entrar y la saluda. A pesar de intentar hablar con ella y aconsejar a la ex primera ministra sobre su relación con Venomania, Gumina aleja al niño y entra. Allen discute la necesidad de irse temprano con el Demon of Lust, antes de que los dos sean recibidos por su siguiente guía, Hänsel con el disfraz de Pollo , para sorpresa de Allen. Después de explicar que elDemon of Gluttony no pudo encontrarse con Allen después de ser comido por Banica , Hänsel agarra el brazo del otro chico mientras el Demon of Lust se va y lo lleva a Beelzenia . [2]

Llevado al sitio de la Mansión Conchita , Allen eventualmente habla con Banica sobre su historia pasada antes de que el ex Duque sacara el tema de su misión de Sickle. En respuesta, Allen le pregunta por sus motivaciones para convertirse en un demonio y sus acciones como el Demonio de la Gula, antes de que Banica, a su vez, le pregunte sobre los planes del dios sol. Luego, ella se prepara para descansar y dirige a Allen a visitar Arte . El sirviente luego entra en la habitación donde se alojanHänsel y Gretel y habla con Gretel, quien toma la forma de Ney Phutapie mientras habla con él.

Después de decirle a Allen para darRiliane sus saludos, Gretel le da uno de los cuatro espejos de Lucifenia y el demonio del orgullolo lleva a la antigua sede delLucifenia . [3] Después de llegar finalmente al sitio del Palacio Real de Lucifenia , Allen entra y se encuentra con Keel , hablando con él antes de que Chartette lo obligue a ayudar con los preparativos para la cena de la noche. Después de que se cumplen todos los preparativos, Allen observa cómo se presenta una torta gigantesca y Riliane se quema de ella. Sorprendido, Allen observa a Germaine castiga y ahuyenta a la princesa por arruinar el pastel, el sirviente pronto persigue a su hermana gemela.

Al perder de vista a Riliane, Allen piensa revisar su habitación y afuera se reúne con su madre y supadre . Los dos hablan sobre la situación actual de Allen antes de que finalmente Allen se prepare para entrar en la habitación de Riliane; en ese momento, Arth y Anne se derrumbaron debido a Gift, seguidas del resto del palacio. A continuación, Allen se encuentra con Clarith actuando en interés de Michaela, quien explica que elOctavo Regalo de " Sleep Princess" es la causa de que las almas en el Jardín Infernal se duerman. Ella convence a Allen para que la acompañe a detener a la Princesa del Sueño y los dos se van a por Josephine. [4]

Antes de llegar a Toragay , los dos se encuentran con Hänsel ahora en la forma de Lemy Abelard . A pesar de que ofrece su ayuda, se le niega repetidamente hasta que se ofrece a darles la Muñeca del relojeroahora vacía . Cuando Allen asiente, Hänsel le muestra cómo la muñeca ahora está quemada y vacía; los tres se pusieron en marcha y Hänsel prometió alcanzarlos.Clarith y Allen luego se mudan con Josephine hasta que llegan a Toragay, se reúnen con la "Princesa del Sueño" y no pueden razonar con ella. Desconcertado, Allen trata de acercarse al alma y casi se pone a dormir antes de que Hänsel vuelva a aparecer y atrape a Sleep Princess en la Muñeca de los Mecanicos.

Luego, Allen lamenta su inutilidad en la confrontación antes de que Hänsel lo aliente y se vaya. A continuación, el demonio de la envidia se acerca a Allen y los dos conversan. Después de despedirse de Clarith, Allen monta en el Demon of Envy a través del agua para llegar a Jakoku . [5] Después de acercarse a la nación isleña, el demonio nota una distorsión en el espacio y el tiempo que hace que lleguen demasiado pronto. Al entrar en Enbizaka , Allen busca a Kayo Sudou pero no puede abrirse paso hacia ella con las distorsiones del espacio-tiempo.

Al encontrarse con el demonio de la codicia , Allen negocia con el demonio hasta que lo ayuda a llegar a Kayo y saluda al sastre.Conversa con ella hasta que Kayo nota que tiene que hacer un recado y se va hacia un edificio de estilo occidental, hablando de recibir un juicio. Siguiendo a Kayo, Allen entra en un tribunal y ve a un hombre a punto de comenzar un juicio por Kayo Sudou, Gallerian Marlon . [6]

Al observar el juicio, Allen es testigo de que Kayo es declarado culpable y está decidido a ser decapitado con una guillotina. En pánico ante la idea, Allen le ruega a la corte que se detenga y Gallerian se le acerca.El juez cede en castigar a Kayo a cambio de un precio; Como Allen no tiene dinero, Gallerian decide que él tome su lugar. Antes de que se coloque en la guillotina, interviene "Michelle", y le pedimos a Gallerian que realice un juicio adecuado para el niño con ella como defensa; Allen entonces se da cuenta de que la muñeca es en realidad Hänsel usando ventriloquismo.

Antes de que pueda comenzar el juicio, una mujer con una máscara en la cara se le acerca y castiga a Gallerian , quien luego envía al juez de vuelta al suelo. La mujer luego se prepara para llevarse a Kayo antes de ser dirigida por Allen. Al explicar su propósito de devolver a las personas como Venomania y Gallerian a sus ubicaciones originales, señala que Némesis es la única que le queda por cobrar y envía a Allen a través de un agujero para reunirse con la chica primero.[7]

Caído en el " cementerio " para la tecnología del Segundo Período, Allen pregunta acerca de la naturaleza del lugar de Hänsel y busca a Némesis, vagando por varias Cajas Negras. Al encontrarse con el ex dictador en la plataforma de observación de una torre del reloj, los dos se acercaron a Némesis y se dieron cuenta de que estaba buscando a su madre ;Cuestionada, ella revela su creencia de que había destruido el infierno llamado " Evillious " y cómo fue asesinada por un chico como ellos dos. Con miedo creciente, Nemesis huye, Hänsel y Allen en persecución. Perdiendo el rastro de Némesis, los dos encuentran un árbol con frutos rojos en una colina; A medida que escalan el cerro, se topan con irregulares., quien reconoce a la Muñeca Mecánica como su madre.Intentando tomar la muñeca, Hänsel la mantiene alejada del niño y eventualmente corren, perseguidos por Irregular; Una vez que llegan al árbol, descubren a un cuarto niño, separado de Irregular, al lado de Nemesis. Mientras Nemesis pone la llave de oro en Castigo, Allen se la arrebata, solo para que el cuarto chico le diga que es demasiado tarde. Todo es consumido por la luz a medida quese escucha la canción de cuna mecánica.

Un extracto del Libro de la Revelación de Levin describe cómo el mundo creado por los cuatro dioses puede llegar a su fin de cuatro maneras diferentes, bajo los cuatro Maestros. Allen, saludado nuevamente por Sickle en la Caja Negra, sale a los campos de arroz y se le dice que es su turno. Planea volver al mundo terrestre para ver a Riliane. Su narración concluye que ahora comenzarán por un nuevo comienzo


	4. Chapter 4: るりらるりらと響く唄

_Rin_así

Len así

Rin Len así

**_Lu Li La Lu Li La The resounding song (Lu Li La Lu Li La La canción re reinante_**)

**_Lu Li La Lu Li La, la canción resuena_**

**_Es una canción que pinta al tiempo con su desesperación_**

**_En el gran cielo brilla la luna llena_**

_De la espada brotó una flor exquisita_

Y de la semilla nacerá una hermosa copa

_Si sigues puliéndola bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_De la gema dorada nacerán cuatro espejos_

_Que junto a una botella de cristal siempre brillarán_

Un par de cuchillas se hunden en el manantial

Un manantial que fue pintado del color de la sangre

La sangre de quienes, fueron lastimados

_La muñeca con el viento invisible bailará_

Y la cuchara la tierra invisible cavará.

**_Cuando todos finalmente se reúnan_**

**_Al fin todos ellos regresan al bosque regresan_**

**_Acompañados por una gran irá que ya no pueden contener_**

**0-0-0**

Dos cantantes sin especificar llaman el "Lu Li La" "la canción resonante"

La canción hace alusión a las encarnaciones originales de los Siete Pecados Capitales y sus respectivos contenedores del pecado, metafóricamente, volviendo a contar los acontecimientos que condujeron a su "retorno" al Bosque de Held en el Teatro del Mal.

Los Cuatro Espejos de Lucifenia son descritos brillando junto a una "botella de vidrio", posiblemente refiriéndose a Extracto de la Noche de Luna en la que nos Abandonaron o a Mensaje de Arrepentimiento


	5. Chapter 5: あの橋に誓って

_**Ano Hashi ni Chikatte (El juramento en el puente)**_

_Yo no puedo regresar el tiempo_

_Porque los engranajes seguirán girando_

_Hasta el_

_Fin de los tiempos._

_Los días en que trato de evitar el aburrimiento_

_Son cada vez más frecuentes_

_Es lo que pienso_

_Lo que pienso._

_En los alrededores de ese puente_

_Fue donde los conocí_

_Entonces algo dentro de mi cambió_

_O es solo el deseo_

_De una hechicera caprichosa_

_Tal vez_

_Nos reunimos alrededor de un excéntrico rey_

_Nosotros los héroes_

_Las palabras de nuestros votos_

_Perdurarán por toda la eternidad_

_Si tienen algún problema_

_Al menos puedo dar un consejo_

_Ya que estoy, en el momento_

_De vivir una vida innecesariamente larga_

_Este puente conecta a este gran país_

_Al igual que los corazones de la gente_

_Así ha sido siempre, y así será siempre_

_Eso es en lo que yo creó_

_Ante un consejo razonable_

_Todos se rieron alegremente_

_Y terminó riendo junto con ellos_

_Incluso algo como el destino_

_Puede ser cambiado_

_Quizás_

_Cada uno tiene su manera, pero nosotros somos una trinidad_

_Y eso es suficiente_

_El río continúa fluyendo_

_Y nosotros seguiremos juntos_

_Escuchó la canción de cuna mecánica_

_Y la canta un murciélago que en el cielo volando está_

_Lu li la_

_En los alrededores de ese puente_

_Fue donde los conocí_

_Entonces algo dentro de mi cambió_

_O es solo el deseo_

_De una hechicera caprichosa_

_Tal vez_

_Nos reunimos alrededor de un excéntrico rey_

_Nosotros los héroes_

_Las palabras de nuestros votos_

_Perdurarán por toda la eternidad_

_Un caballero atolondrado_

_Una asesina de ojos espeluznantes_

_Y una hechicera caprichosa_

_Incluso algo como el destino_

_Puede ser cambiado_

_Quizás_

_Cada uno tiene su manera, pero nosotros somos una trinidad_

_Y eso es suficiente_

_Y nosotros hicimos_

_Un juramento, en aquel puente_

_**\--**_

Elluka Clockworker, junto con los Tres Héroes, Mariam Futapie y Leonhart Avadonia, irán al Puente Sanosun para jurar su lealtad al Rey de Lucifenia, Arth Lucifen d'Autriche. Mientras Elluka piensa en cómo los puentes conectan los corazones de las personas y los países , la semilla un murciélago en el cielo y la oye cantar la Canción de cuna mecánica. Después de que los cuatro se reúnen en el puente, juran su lealtad al país.


	6. Chapter 6: ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄

**_Zenmai Jikake no Komoriuta (La canción de cuna mecánica)_**

_Enséñame más palabras, como tú siempre haces_

_Y cada una yo en canción, las transformaré.._

_Me preguntó ¿que se puede obtener con una desilusión?_

_Apenas una canción verdadera._

_Lu li la lu li la,esa voz cantante_

_Me preguntó a quien le podrá llegar_

_Cuando obtenga la llave con las palabras correctas_

_Podré abrir la puerta de lo desconocido._

_El juguete que siempre deseé y anhele_

_Sin pensarlo, lanzándolo, le dije adiós._

_Los humanos no pueden ser complacidos con cosas materiales_

_Entonces dime, ¿Que es lo que deseas obtener?_

_Y si ya estas cansado_

_Entonces ve a dormir._

_Lu li la lu li la, esa canción de cuna_

_Me preguntó ¿Si podrá curar tu corazón?_

_Cargando el pecado conocido como "Anhelo"_

_Aún así tú continuaras soñando_

_Lu li la lu li la, esa voz cantante es_

_Una canción de cuna mecánica_

_Que si no me dan cuerda_

_No podré cantar más_

_Las memorias son como hermosas flores_

_Y los traumas son como feo barro_

_Que continúan girando y se disuelven_

_Dentro de mi memoria_

**_0-0-0_**

_La canción se encuentra en un momento no especificado ni ningún lugar. Una cantante misteriosa, después de obtener las llamadas "palabras clave", comienza a combinarlos en una canción: una Canción de Cuna Mecánica que ella quería que los demás escucharan, con un distintivo "Lu Li La". Ella toma un juguete que siempre había querido y lo tira por la ventana._

_El cantante cuestiona los deseos y anhelos de la humanidad, y le dice que "vaya a dormir". Ella expresa la incertidumbre acerca de la canción para sanar el corazón de una persona codiciosa. De todos modos, ella declara que seguirá cantando, como dice ella los recuerdos y los traumas se seguirán fundiendo y mezclando con la canción._


	7. Chapter 7: Drug Of Gold

_Kaito así_

Meiko así

**Drug Of Gold (Medicina de oro)**

_Cuando era niño yo solía ser muy enfermizo y siempre vagaba entre la vida y la muerte_

_La única forma de sobrevivir era que yo tomará una medicina secreta y ancestral de la familia_

_Todos en mi familia siempre tenían cosas que hacer y casi nunca me prestaban atención_

_Eso lastimó mi corazón e hizo que tomara la decisión de apartarme de ellos_

_No había esperanza para mi en ningún lugar_

_Cada día vivo sin ninguna razón._

_Cuando cumplí 15 años, repentinamente me dijeron que me casaría_

_Con la hija de un noble del país vecino que quedó en quiebra_

_Ignorando completamente mis sentimientos, me dijeron *Es por el bien de nuestra familia*_

_Y yo pude comprender que yo era una herramienta para ellos_

_Una chica gorda como un cerdo_

_Este fue mi primer encuentro con ella._

_Con tan sólo ver su mirada supe_

_Que ella también paso su infancia en completa soledad_

_Su madre desaparecida, su padre enfermo del corazón, su familia en la bancarrota quedó_

*Yo quiero viajar al rededor del mundo*

_ ese era más grande Anhelo_

_Y yo acabe pensando que no sería tan malo si los dos fuéramos juntos._

_La fiesta de nuestro compromiso fue grande con invitados de gran prestigio_

_Y justamente en ese momento conocí el lado ozcuro de su corazón_

_Ella comía insaciablemente todo lo que salía de la cocina, como si fuera un mendigo_

*Si sobra algo, quedarán valientes conmigo* _fue lo que ella susurró para mí._

_A causa de su forma de ser, mi familia_

_Decidió cancelar nuestro compromiso._

Después_ algún tiempo, algunos rumores sobre ella llegaron en mis oídos_

_Dicen: Que se convirtió en una mujer bella y come los platillos más ricos y exóticos del mundo_

_He cambiado mi rostro y fingi ser un cocinero_

_Y entonces ella me contrató_

_Y en aquel momento comprobé los rumores sobre su gran belleza__Belleza que consiguió gracias a un contrato con que hizo con un demonio_

_Ella ya no era más humana_

_Desde entonces he cocinado para ella sin descanso y inconscientemente dejé escapar algunas palabras de mi boca_

_¿No podría tomar unas vacaciones pronto?_

_Y Entonces ella se decepcionó_

_Entendí que yo soy un perdedor que siempre está huyendo_

_Y entonces una vez más, decidí huir de ella._

Si_ yo hubiera aceptado casarme con ella quizá podría haber sido capaz de salvarte._

El_ medicamento que siempre tome desde niño el polvo de oro lo agarré con mis manos_

_Este medicamento secreto, si se utiliza incorrectamente.__Se convierte en un poderoso veneno_

_*¿Podríamos comer juntos algún día?, yo hice esa invitación a ella_

_Y entonces puse ese veneno en las dos porciones de sopas servidas._

Si_ los dos muriéramos juntos, esto no sería tan malo, ¿verdad_

_Entonces__, esta será nuestra última cena_

_Y ahora ya no siento dolor, y en este momento, me comberti en uno de los platos en la mesa de comedor_

_El veneno no había surtido efecto en ella_

_El único que acabó muriendo, fui yo_

_Un instante antes de perder la conciencia_

_Ella dio un suspiro y entonces me dijo_*Volviste a huir de mí de otra vez*

_Cuando me convierto en su comida_

_Voy a su estómago_

_Y entonces, me convertiré en su sangre y su carne_

_De esta manera, no voy a huir más de ti, ¿verdad?_

_Yo estaré contigo para siempre._

**~~~~~~~~**

Carlos Marlon (KAITO) nació con una enfermedad que lo ha mantenido débil durante toda su vida y bebe una droga fabricada por un chamán para mantenerse vivo. Cuando cumple quince años se compromete con la Hija de Muzuri Conchita, Banica (MEIKO). Después de pasar un tiempo juntos, se enamora de su prometido. Sin embargo, su familia se disgusta tanto por los hábitos alimenticios de Banica en la fiesta de compromiso que terminan su compromiso con ella.

Cuando crezca, oye un rumor de que Banica se convierte en The Evil Food Eater. Preocupado, se encubre como cocinero para vigilarla y se encuentra con ella, ahora una mujer adulta. Atrapado por su belleza, se enamora de su antiguo prometido una vez más. Después de un tiempo, satisfacer los gustos de Banica se vuelve demasiado para él y él trata de huir de ella, pero es atrapado cada vez. Carlos se lamenta de que si él hubiera aceptado a Banica en ese entonces, ella podría no haberse quedado como ella e intentó envenenar a Banica y a él mismo, creyendo que es la única forma en que pueden ser felices juntos. El veneno no funciona con ella, pero Carlos muere y Banica lo devora, pero no se queja, ya que ahora puede estar con ella para siempre.


	8. Chapter 8: グラスレッドの肖像

**_The Portrait Glassred drew (El retrato que Glassred pintó)_**

_*¡Si tan sólo hubieras cambiado!*_

_Al poner el pincel sobre el lienzo en Blanco_

_He pintado un cuadro de mi gran amor_

_Ese rostro surge de las profundidades de mis recuerdos_

_Yo no soy capaz de olvidarte._

_¿Por qué y cuando cambiaste tan radicalmente?_

_Si tán sólo hubieras sido tú mismo_

_Las cosas serían muy distintas_

_Pero en este momento..._

_Ya es demasiado tarde para una segunda oportunidad_

_Tu rostro no fue lo qué me enamoró_

_Y por eso continuaré pintando tu retrato_

_Hasta que mí habitación este lleno de ellos._

_Lo qué en realidad buscaba, no es tu rostro_

_Si no al verdadero tú, al que conocí tiempo atrás_

_¿Por qué no dimos cuenta? de eso..._

_Antes..._

_Cuando quemavas tu retrató_

_Dijiste: Odió este rostro_

_Lo realmente horrible, no era tu rostro._

_Sin pensarlo durante mucho tiempo_

_Me burlaba de tu rostro_

_Cuando te volví a ver_

_Tú ya eras el mismo de antes._

_Aunque tú fueras alguien muy distinto_

_El tú de esa pintura es aquien..._

_Siempre amé, y amaré_

_Y siempre vivirá en mí memoria_

_Me equivoqué, al creer que eso era lo correcto_

_Yo creo que el cambió es bueno_

_Pero porque no nos dimos cuenta de..._

_Qué nos teníamos que haceptarnos_

_A nosotros mismo tal y como somos_

_Tú continúas viviendo en_

_Mis pinturas y recuerdos_

_Tal y como fuste antes de que_

_Cambiarás radicalmente_

_Recurdo aquéllas palabras que intentabas decirme_

_En el momento en que todo terminó_

_Esas palabras yo las sabía_

_Desde hace mucho tiempo antes de las dijeras_

_Yo siempre te amaré por toda la eternidad_

_Por eso continuaré pintandote_

_Hasta que mi acotación esté lleno de tus retatos_

_Lo qué en realidad buscaba, no es tu rostro_

_Si no al verdadero tú, al que conocí tiempo atrás_

_¿Por qué no dimos cuenta? de eso..._

_Antes..._

**_000000_**

En algún momento después delEvento Venomania,Gumina Glassredpinta la cara de unhombreque no puede ver de nuevo en su lienzo en blanco. Ella reflexiona sobre cómo la historia podría haber terminado de manera diferente si se hubiera quedado como estaba, pero reconoce que la persona en su pintura ya se ha ido. Ella sigue pintando el rostro del hombre hasta que sus retratos llenan su habitación, admitiendo que ella hubiera querido que él fuera el de antes, aunque ambos no se dieron cuenta.

Gumina recuerda cómo el hombre había quemado su retrato, y cómo había cambiado después de que tontamente se burló de él. Ella observa cómo ella había creído que estaría bien independientemente, siempre y cuando él estuviera feliz; ella dice que si bien el cambio no es malo, lo que realmente necesitaba era aceptarse él mismo sin cambios también. Mientras pinta, Gumina comenta que él aún vive a través de su pintura y que ella ya sabía lo que él trataba de decir antes de morir. Reconociendo que a ella le gustaba él, Gumina llena la habitación con los recuerdos de su amigo perdido, derramando una lágrima por el hecho de que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que querían al verdadero él. Al final del PV, la rosa púrpura se muestra a la izquierda de un nuevo lienzo en blanco


	9. Chapter 9: 待ち続けた手紙

**_Kept Waiting for a Response (Siguió esperando la respuesta)_**

_Fui abandonado por mis padres_

_Cuando era niño_

_Y crecí en un orfanato cerca del mar_

_Quien siempre me amó y cuidó_

_Fue una monja ya vieja_

_Ella siempre sonreía_

_Incluso si vivíamos en la pobreza_

_Siempre éramos felices_

_Un día la enfermedad la atacó_

_Y la hora de su partida se acercaba cada vez más_

_Así que todos nos juntamos_

_Alrededor de su cama para decirle_

_Usted cuidó y protegió de cada uno de nosotros._

_Y ahora queremos recompensarla_

_Por todo el amor que nos dio_

_Digamos cual es su gran anhelo_

_Entonces ella sonrió para nosotros_

_Y entonces nos contestó:_

_"Yo esperado por tanto tiempo_

_Por una respuesta a mi carta_

_La carta que envie cuando era joven_

_"Quiero saber si le llego"._

_Y si mi deseo se hara realidad_

_Mis pecados algún dia serán_ _perdonados_

_Lo único que anhelo es una respuesta a mi carta_

_"Yo seguiré esperando por toda la eternidad por la respuesta*._

_"Y si mi deseo no se hace realidad_

_"Entonces olvídenlo" ella nos dijo sonriendo_

_La carta que ella envió_

_¿Para quién la envio.?_

_Asì que decidimos separarnos_

_Para buscar por todo el país_

_Entonces conocimos a un viejo pintor_

_Que conocía el pasado de la monja_

_Aquel hombre nos conto la verdad_

_De esa mujer, ella mató a muchas personas_

_Muchas personas se sentían miserable_

_Muchas personas lloraron sin parar_

_La persona a quien ella envió la carta_

_Esa persona tiene años que pereció_

_Y por eso su anhelada respuesta nunca llegara._

_Sin embargo ella seguira esperando_

_Incluso si su muerte es cercana_

_Sin duda ella seguirá esperando su anhelada respuesta_

_Por toda la eternidad._

_Finalmente llegó el terrible momento_

_Su vida estaba acabando_

_Entonces yo coloco en su mano_

_Un pedazo de pergamino_

_Yo escribí eso ayer_

_Una falsa respuesta a su carta_

_Ella sólo sonrió_

_Y al final ella dijo, "Gracias"_

_Poco a poco su triste deseo desapareció_

_Y ella nos sonrió como de costumbre_

_Sólo supimos de sus pecados_

_Cuando todo termino._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Describe las consecuencias de The Daughter of Evil, Praefatio of Blue , describe las vidas y ocupaciones de los personajes, conectando las dos.

Las palabras de los huérfanos "Finalmente llegó el momento" hacen referencia tanto a La Hija del Mal como a El Sirviente del Mal durante la muerte predestinada de Rilliane; De manera similar, su comentario "Solo nos dimos cuenta de su pecado, una vez que todo había terminado" esa es la frase de Rilliane en Mensaje de arrepentimiento.

Mientras que el huérfano utiliza la voz de Len, no se sabe si comparte su apariencia.

Se desconoce si el huérfano es una reencarnación de Hansel, como lo fue Allen.

Aunque muchos dicen que está canción no es necesaria para completar la saga of evil.


	10. Chapter 10: リグレットメッセージ

**_Regret message (Mensaje de arrendamiento)_**

_En el puerto que está lejos de la ciudad_

_Hay una joven que recordando está_

_Una leyenda antigua y secreta_

_La leyenda de mil mares._

_*Tu más grande anheló, en un*_

_*Pedazo de papel lo escribirás*_

_*Lo guardas en una botella de cristal*_

_*Y dejas que el mar lo lleve tu deseó si se cumplirá*_

_Botellita de cristal tú te vas_

_Con mí anheló escrito en tu interior_

_Te alejes con suavidad_

_Más allá del horizonte desapareceras_

_Todo lo recuerdo, tú siempre estabas junto a mí_

_Aún en contra de tú voluntad_

_Cumplias mis caprichos pensando en mí_

_Y aún así no te supe valorar._

_Tú te que estuviste a mí lado pasará lo que pasará_

_Ya no estás mas_

_Por eso voy a dejar que el mar_

_Cumpla mí último y más grande deseó_

_Botellita de cristal tu te vas_

_Con mí dolor y lágrimas_

_Mis pecados muy tarde comprendí_

_Cuando el ya se marchó_

_Botellita de cristal tú te vas_

_Con mí anheló escrito en tu interior_

_Te alejes con suavidad_

_Más allá del horizonte desapareceras._

_Botellita de cristal tu te vas_

_Con mí dolor y lágrimas_

_Sí pudiera yo volver a nacer..._

**_00000_**

**Esta canción habla de los sentimientos deRiliane Lucifen d'Autrichedirectamente después deAku no Meshitsukai. Riliane se da cuenta de que había sido su propio egoísmo lo que había matado a su hermano, y el deseo que hizo al mar fue, al parecer, el mismo deseo de Allen de antes de morir.****Moraleja: No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir**


	11. Chapter 11: 円尾坂の仕立屋

**_Embizaka No Shitateya (La sastrería de Embizaka)_**

_En el centro de la ciudad de Enbizaka_

_Hay una sastrería que es atendida por una hermosa joven_

_De gran bondad, responsable y trabajadora_

_Ella es la chica más bella de la ciudad_

_Ella es muy feliz con su vida actual_

_Pero aún así hay algo que le preocupa_

_Y es la infidelidad de su esposo_

_*¿Por qué teniendo alguien como yo el no regresa?* Ella pensaba_

_Aún así me concentraré en mí trabajo_

_Con mis manos sostengo mis tierras favoritas_

_Esas tijeras son las que mí madre solía usar_

_*Entre más afiladas estén mejor cortarán* decía constantemente_

_El barrio es el mismo de siempre,_

_Con una vida tranquila y pacífica._

_Paseando por la calle principal_

_Lo encontré con una bella joven_

_Qué vestía un hermoso kimono de color rojo que le sentaba bien._

_¿Por qué eres tan amable con esa hermosa mujer?_

_Yo no aguantaba verte con aquella mujer_

_Así que me retiré del lugar._

_Aún así me concentraré en mí trabajo_

_Con mis manos sostengo mis tierras favoritas_

_Y arregló el hermoso kimono que está enfrente de mí_

_Con mi rostro mojado por las lágrimas._

_La ciudad parece inquieta hoy,_

_Porque sucedió un asesinato_

_Hoy lo vi frente al puente._

_¿Quién era aquella chica cerca de él?_

_El parecía muy triste el día de hoy,_

_Y aquella chica de hermoso pelo verde lo consolaba_

_Esa cinta verde la hacía lucir hermosa_

_Entonces ese el tipo de chica que tanto te gusta._

_Aún así me concentraré en mí trabajo_

_Con mis manos sostengo mis tierras favoritas_

_Y empiezo a arreglar la cinta que está enfrente de mí_

_Con mis ojos hinchados y cansados por la montaña de trabajo_

_La la ciudad se está inquietando_

_Porque al parecer ocurrió otro asesinato._

_Hoy lo ví frente a una tienda de orquídeas para el cabello_

_¿Quién es aquella hermosa chica?_

_Esa chica era muy joven para el_

_¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?_

_Realmente no tienes vergüenza_

_Con la orquídea que el le compró, ella luce muy hermosa._

_Aún así me concentraré en mí trabajo_

_Con mis manos sostengo mis tierras favoritas_

_Empiezo a arreglar aquella orquídea amarilla_

_Casi durmiendome por el cansancio de tanto llorar._

_Finalmente terminé mi trabajo_

_Si tú no vas hacía mi_

_Entonces yo iré hacía ti._

_Kimono rojo_

_Cinta verde_

_Orquídea amarilla_

_La coloque en mi cabello_

_Entonces ahora sí soy_

_La clase de chica que te gusta_

_¿Soy linda para ti.?_

_La ciudad está muy inquieta el día de hoy_

_Está vez un hombre fue brutalmente asesinado_

_Una familia de cuatro personas_

_Fue brutalmente asesinada sin ninguna razón_

_El actuaba como si no me conociera_

_"Hola es un placer conocerte" Dijo_

_Mirándome y estirando su mano_

_Es como si estuviera conversando con una desconocida…_

_Aún así me concentraré en mí trabajo_

_Con mis manos sostengo mis tierras favoritas_

_Esas tijeras son las que mí madre solía usar_

_Por alguna razón se han teñido de rojo_

_*Entre más afiladas estén mejor cortarán*_

**_0-0-0-0_**

**_La canción sigue la vida deKayo Sudou, una sastre deEnbizaka, quien es conocida por su habilidad, especialmente por su confección en kimonos, y dulzura. A pesar de ser querida en todo el pueblo siente una gran tristeza de que suesposonunca vuelve acasa, teniéndola a ella._**

**_Un día, mientras Kayo trabaja lo ve caminando en la calle junto a unamujerde Kimono rojo, Kayo está destrozada ya que su esposo era un infiel así que asesina a la mujer con sustijerasy conserva el kimono, al día siguiente lo ve en el puente, sollozando junto a unachicaque lo consuela vistiendo una cinta verde, Kayo la considera como otra amante y la asesina con sus tijeras, conservando la cinta y, lo vuelve a ver frente a una tienda de accesorios comprándole una horquilla amarilla a unaniña, disgustada de como puede salir con una niña, la atraviesa con sus tijeras y se queda su horquilla._**

**_En busca de volver a ser amada por su marido se viste con el kimono y la cinta y coloca la horquilla en su cabello, asegurando que es la mujer perfecta para él pero cuando se acerca, él se presenta a Kayo, con el corazón destrozado de que su "marido" la trate como una desconocida toma sus tijeras y lo atraviesa con ellas. El hombre y las tres mujeres eran en realidad unafamilia(esposo, esposa e hijas), Kayo estaba enamorada del hombre, fantaseando que eran marido y mujer pero ella nunca fue nada de él._**


	12. Chapter 12: 悪ノ召使

**_Servant Of Evil (El Sirviente Del Mal)_**

_Tú eres mi princesa, y yo soy tú fiel servidor_

_Dos gemelos tú y yo, que el destinó separó_

_Si es para protegerte, solo por esa razón_

_Yo mataré, pecare, todo sacrificare._

_Tú y yo nacimos juntos, bajo el cielo azul_

_Alabados y bendecidos en la gran catedral_

_Pero en nuestra familia, hay reglas a seguir_

_A pesar de ser iguales, yo nací para servirte._

_Si todo el mundo incluso dios_

_Se convierten en nuestro enemigo_

_Yo soy tu hermano, y siempre te protegeré_

_¡Tan solo sonríe no debés de llorar!_

_Tú eres mi princesa, y yo soy tú fiel servidor_

_Dos gemelos tú y yo, que el destinó separó_

_Si es para protegerte, solo por esa razón_

_Yo mataré, pecare, todo sacrificare._

_Cuando visite el país verde_

_Una hermosa chica del lugar_

_Con su gran bondad y hermosa sonrisa_

_Logró cautivar a mí frío corazón._

_Pero mi princesa, muy claro me ordeno_

_Que esa chica tenía que morir_

_Si ese su deseo, yo lo cumpliré sin dudar_

_¿Pero por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?_

_Tú eres mi princesa, y yo soy tú fiel servidor_

_Gemelos divididos, por los celos y el amor_

_La merienda de hoy, es un brioche con mucho amor_

_Tu verdadera sonrisa volvió, y mí alma se alegró._

_Esté país se está derrumbando_

_En manos del pueblo que enojado está_

_Dices ya no hay solución para este cruel destino_

_No tengas miedo, porque yo pagaré la culpa de los dos._

_Apresurate mi ropa te quedara_

_Tienes que pagar y ya no mirar a trás_

_Todo estará bien, cuenta nadie se va ha dar_

_De qué soy yo y no tú la reina que morirá_

_Mí querida princesa, tomaré tú lugar_

_El destino me elegio, hasta aquí he de llegar_

_Si tú fuiste malvada, entonces yo también lo soy_

_Porque corre la misma sangre en nuestras venas._

_Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar_

_Existió un reino traicionero y cruel_

_Quien gobernó ese reinó inhumano fue_

_Mí dulce hermanita de catorce años de edad._

_Si todo el mundo incluso dios_

_(La hora inevitable por fin llegó)_

_Se convierten en nuestro enemigo_

_(Las campanas anuncian el final de la bruja)_

_Yo soy tu hermano, y siempre te protegeré_

_(Sin mirar al pueblo por última vez)_

_¡Tan solo sonríe no debés de llorar!_

_(Dícese justamente lo que yo solía decir.)_

_Tú eres mi princesa, y yo soy tú fiel servidor_

_Dos gemelos tú y yo, que el destinó separó_

_Si es para protegerte, solo por esa razón_

_Yo mataré, pecare, todo sacrificare._

_Sí pudiéramos lograr volver a nacer..._

_... Jugarias conmigo otra vez._

La canción tiene lugar en elReino de Lucifenia, donde el sirviente,Allen Avadonia, sirve a la PrincesaRilliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Él revela que él es su hermano gemelo, separado de ella debido a "razones de adultos egoístas". Él promete que, aunque el resto del mundo se vuelva en contra de ella, él va a seguir para protegerla. Un día, él va a visitar elReino de Elphegort, y él se enamora deMichaela. Sin embargo,Kyle Marlontambién se ha enamorado de ella y la Riliane celosa desea la muerte de esa chica. Aunque Allen afirma que siempre concederá sus deseos, se pregunta por qué las lágrimas no dejan de caer. En algún momento después del evento, le sirve a Riliane un brioche para tomar un aperitivo y ve su risa inocente.

Larevolucióncomienza y Allen se da cuenta que Rilliane será asesinada. A pesar de reconocer que esto podría ser un destino justo, él todavía la protegerá. Él se pone su ropa, diciendo que debido a que eran gemelos, nadie se daría cuenta. Como la princesa, es detenido y Rilliane escapa. Cuando se ejecuta, Rilliane mira desde la multitud mientras él dice su frase favorita. Durante los últimos momentos de su vida, Allen desea:

"Si pudiéramos volver a nacer, me gustaría jugar de nuevo contigo".


	13. ネメシスの銃口

The muzzle of Némesis

Oh pecador

Es la hora de arrepentirse.

Oye mamá estoy

Apuntando un arma a una persona

Esa persona es un hombre muy malo

Quién engañaron a la gente solamente por su propio bien.

Por culpa de aquel hombre terminé

Matando a mi gran amor

Ha llegado el momento de la venganza.

Ahora es el momento de arrepentirse

Hola y adiós "Sr. Pere Noel"

Pongo tu casa en llamas, dime qué quieres

Un tiro en la cabeza

¿O morir en este fuego infernal?

Hola mamá, no importa lo mala que sea esta persona.

Debo dar una oportunidad para arrepentirse, ¿no crees?

Así que le dije:

"Renuncia a tu fortuna

Y devuelves el dinero que robaste, al menos

Tu vida perdonaré"

Y él solo respondió:

"Mi vasta fortuna, nunca se daré a alguien

¡como tú!"

Maldición, no puedo hacer nada por ti

Mejor confiesa.

Hola y adiós "Maestro de la corte"

Juez corrupto que se ahogó en su propia codicia.

Ten tu cuerpo rodeado de la ira de la gente y la mía

Hoy morirás

Hola mamá, parece que papá

No tiene salvación, porque a enloquecido

El piensa que esa muñeca es mi hermana.

Pero el no sabe que desde hace mucho tiempo

Ella está en lo profundo del mar

Ahora el ya sabe, que solo me tiene a mí como hija.

Hola papa mirame

¡Mírame a mí también!

Hola y adios ... Adios "Papa"

Asesino jefe, juez corrupto

Hola mamá, ¿por qué llegaste a amar?

¿A alguien como el?

Esto termina ahora mismo.

Haré que llegué el final de todo.

pronto está historia del mal

Terminará

Adios

Seres queridos

Gente odiada

Oh pecador

Es la hora de arrepentirse

La canción comienza con Némesis acercándose a un hombre, apuntando su arma hacía el. Ella piensa en su madre mientras ella recuerda todos los acontecimientos que la llevaron a la a su venganza hacía ese hombre. Diciéndole adiós al "Señor Pere Noel", le ofrece la opción de morir por un disparo, o morir incendiado en su casa. Némesis propone que el hombre abandone su fortuna para ser salvado, pero el hombre, llamado Gallerian Marlon, no pensaba hacer eso, diciéndole que nunca abandonaría su fortuna. Pensando en su infancia, Némesis observa que el hombre consuela a su muñeca y lo declara loco, comentando que la verdadera hija del hombre, su media hermana mayor había muerto en un accidente hace muchos años. Al decirle adiós a su padre, ella se pregunta por que su madre se enamoró de un hombre así, mientras se prepara para dispararle


End file.
